The Price of Fame
by BuffyGrl24xx
Summary: What happens when the Digidestined find Fanfiction written about themselves? Madness ensues! Features the cast of Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure O2. Multiple Pairings touched on in this. Awkward scenarios.


One day, the Digidestined team was hanging out at Izzy's house. Everyone was laughing and joking around, until Izzy let out a blood-curdling shriek from his seat at the front of his computer.

The entire room stared at Izzy for a couple long seconds, until Davis finally said "What's wrong Izzy? Do we need our Digimon to Digivolve and save the world again?"

The entire room was silent with anticipation as Izzy shook and took a deep breath. "No. Worse," he said, shaking his head with disbelief. "Guys, I knew we were famous… but I didn't know we were _this_ famous."

The entire team quickly gathered around Izzy's computer, eagerly and anxiously trying to get a good view of the screen. The screen had groups of links in blue and white boxes. Some of the links included "Anime", "TV shows", and "Books".

"What is this site?" asked Ken, staring at the screen. Izzy stared at him for a moment in disbelief.

"It's a place where people write stories about their favorite characters from fictional stories," Yolei answered. "Why are you bringing this to our attention Izzy?"

"Well," Izzy said swallowing. "I know we agreed to make our story into an animated series for children, but I never expected this to happen to us…"

"Wait, people wrote Fanfic about us?" Tai asked, a twinkle in his eye.

"Awesome!" shouted Davis, fist-pumping Tai.

"NO. Not awesome guys…. The stuff they're writing about…. It's horrifying…." Izzy breathed, beginning to hyperventilate.

"Oh come on! It can't be that bad!" exclaimed Matt, pushing his way to the front of the group and opening the first link in the Digimon fanfiction page.

"NO. DON'T DO IT!" shouted Izzy as though his life depended on it. However, it was too late as Matt was already reading.

Matt was eagerly grinning as he began the story, his eyes scanning the page. The big grin enveloping half his face quickly faded within the course of a few minutes, and was replaced with a heavy, red blush on his cheeks.

Tai stared at Matt's unusual expression, concern growing quickly for his best friend. "What is it Matt?" he said, coming closer to read it.

Matt stared at Tai horrified, and jumped in front of him at light speed, pushing Tai away from the screen. "DON'T READ THE FICTION!"

Everyone looked at Matt, shocked and surprised at his sudden outburst. Stunned and speechless, Matt quickly ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Jesus Christ," muttered Tai, picking himself off the floor. He shook his wild hair and ran his fingers through it. _It can't be that bad_ , he thought leaning over the screen to read it.

"Tai! Quit leaving us in suspense! Read it out loud already!" shouted Mimi, trying to push herself in front of him.

"Alright! Alright!" Tai yelled, brushing Mimi aside.

Tai began from the top of the page:

" _Matt looked Tai up and down his body. He couldn't believe how the other boy's perfectly tanned body glimmered with hot, musky sweat. He breathed in the natural scent, feeling his growing erec-_ …" Tai stopped, mouth wide with shock. Everyone sat in silence, the awkwardness creeping in. No one said anything for several seconds.

"I think this is the first time I've ever seen Tai speechless," Sora commented. Kari couldn't help started giggling at the funny yet true comment. Before anyone knew it, the entire room was laughing at how true the statement was. While everyone was laughing, Tai was desperately scanning the page, reading furiously at the writing flowing down the screen. By the end of the fic, Tai was completely pale.

"I… Matt… he… on top…" he spoke incomprehensively, stuttering, upset.

"MATT'S ON TOP?!" TK and Kari started laughing hysterically. The entire room was howling with laughter.

"I thought it'd be Tai for sure! Matt is WAAAYYYY too blonde and pretty to be topping this ship!" Yolei screeched trying oh-not-so-very-hard to stop laughing.

"Oh My God! Tai must be such a GIRL in this fic for him to bottom!" Davis laughed heartily.

Meanwhile, Izzy was just shaking in the corner, rocking himself with his head in his hands. As the rest of the group was laughing, Tai just stood there trying to form words, going quickly from speechless, to passionate protest, to pure anger and rage. After a few moments, a sly smirk formed on his face. Quickly, he turned back around to the computer, and began furiously typing. Joe, who had just finished catching his breath, was the only one who noticed Tai's sudden movements.

"Guys, this is really funny and all… but let's give Tai a break…" he barely finished his statement before Tai leaned back and smiled.

"Hey Sora," Tai beckoned, "Come check this out."

Sora, who was just barely recovering from her laughter, ventured over to the text that Tai pulled up on the screen.

"Oh! It's about me and you Memes!" she said after reading the first few sentences. Mimi eagerly pulled up next to her best friend, settling in to read the text with her.

"Sora… be sure to read it aloud…." Tai chirped from the kitchen, having gotten up to get a snack.

" _Mimi began recounting the events from the entire week. She and Sora had been best friends for a long time. They had been through hell together, literally. The two girls shared so much in common, being one of the few female Digidestined. Mimi thought she was imagining the advances Sora was putting on her. But the girl was suddenly getting prettier by day with her skimpier outfits and her breasts beginning to look rich and perky_ …." Sora gulped, her eyes dilated, slowly backing away from the computer.

The entire room was staring at Mimi and Sora. Sora looked surprisingly flushed. Her face was a rosy red, while Mimi had paled.

"I… I gotta go…" Mimi mumbled, quickly breezing past Sora and out the door.

"SCREW YOU TAI!" Everyone heard her yelled from outside. Tai snickered, trying not to laugh so obviously.

Meanwhile, Sora was trying to gain her composure but instead she looked very hot and flustered. She was even more flushed than before, and her eyes seemed to get bigger.

"I gotta go to the bathroom…" she murmured. She practically ran out of the room, rushing with the most urgency anyone had ever seen. Tai was really laughing hard now, losing control of himself completely. A long pause came over the rest of the group.

"Wow… That was kinda hot…" Davis said in wonder, slowly coming up to type on the computer.

"DAVIS! Be sensitive!" yelled TK, clearly furious and disgusted. "Sora and Mimi were clearly upset! Why would you possibly say that?"

"Yeah!" yelled Yolei, balling up her fists.

"He's Davis. He'll say anything…" mumbled Joe.

"Hmm…" Davis chuckled darkly. "If you guys are going to whine about it, why don't we see what's written about you guys then?"

The three of them quickly went quiet. Davis began typing furiously.

"This… is… HILARIOUS!" Tai roared, breathless from his unending laughter and beginning to pound his fists on the floor.

"Davis… Don't you think this is going a bit… far?" asked Ken, leaning into his best friend over the screen.

"You can never go too far with sex my friend," Davis winked at Ken, making the other boy blush.

"Beg to differ," grumbled Cody.

"Davis," announced Kari, attempting to intercept, "We're done."

"And here we go!" Davis ignored her and pressed enter on the computer. All hell broke loose. Oh the horror. When reading the first Takari fanfic, both TK and Kari blushed deeply, with TK insisting he didn't like her THAT much. Everyone groaned in disgust at Sorato, and gave funny looks to Tai when reading Taiora. Tai started giggling at the mere mention of it, and Sora, who had returned sometime before, immediately rushed to the bathroom again. She looked just as flushed as the last time.

Davis beamed in pride at the sheer volume of fanfics written about him with every other Digidestined. TK left to throw up at the mere mention of him and Davis, and Kari just shrugged her shoulders about theirs. But, both Ken and Davis blushed and stuttered when reading fanfic pairing them together, and eventually began holding hands before the night ended.

Joe was completely flustered and flushed after reading his pairings as well. Everyone was shocked and disgusted at the pairings of him and the younger Digidestined, especially between him and TK. And everyone teased him about Mimi when they came up as a couple. "I… I… I…" was all he could muster before he ran to "use the bathroom" as well.

Izzy put his hands over his ears at the mere mention of him and Joe, and completely zoned out for his other pairings, including several between him and Mimi. Yolei completely flipped out over the pairing between her and Kari. She started yelling at Davis for reading it, then yelling at the author (who wasn't even there) for writing it, then crying to herself, then yelling at Kari, and finally settling on reluctant, awkward silence. Kari was just speechless, and attempted to comfort Yolei by rubbing her back gently. Yolei responded by pushing her away. She was so upset, she didn't even respond to the fics about her and Ken. While Ken on the other hand, scooted as far away from her as possible.

Davis even insisted they read a fanfic about TK and Matt. TK left to throw up again. Even Tai was upset with that one, punching Davis and causing a full on wrestling match with them rolling on the floor.

After several hours, all was said and done. The result left everyone uncomfortable. TK was averting Kari's eyes. Izzy was still rocking in a corner. Tai had paled, and was eyeing everyone like he had witnessed something incredibly private he shouldn't have seen. Kari and Yolei had strayed from each other, and were on opposite ends of the room. Ken and Davis were still holding hands, but didn't look at anyone else. Joe was muttering and blushing deeply, while Izzy was still rocking himself. Matt and Mimi hadn't ever returned, and Sora had managed to escape to the bathroom AGAIN to do who-knows-what. The room was quiet, but Cody broke the silence.

"What about me?"

There was a moment of silence.

"What?" mumbled TK.

"We didn't read any fanfics really written about me. You guys didn't look it up."

Joe, Davis, and even Izzy looked up in surprise.

"Well…" began Joe "We might as well look it up, since we looked up everyone else." Joe settled in front of the computer, and began to calmly type. A few minutes passed by.

"Oh." Joe blushed again, leaning back into his seat. Cody peered over to see.

"There are less than 20 fics about you, with the majority of them being about…" Joe swallowed, looking down, embarrassed. "You and me, or you and TK." TK groaned and put his head into his lap.

Cody left the computer, well aware of the significant age differences, and sat down on the floor. Silence filled the room for several minutes. Then Cody spoke again.

"Well, that was awkward."


End file.
